


Concept Sketches

by DerpingLina



Series: Under The Same Suns [2]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Concept Art, Fanart, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpingLina/pseuds/DerpingLina
Summary: Some character designs for young urGoh and skekGra for my fic 'Under the Same Suns'.
Series: Under The Same Suns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651297
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Concept Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Lately I haven't been able to update Under the Same Suns because of irl reasons, but I didn't want to leave people with nothing, so I have decided to share a couple of concept sketches I made of urGoh and skekGra. Sorry for the delay, and hope you guys like this as a small compensation for the wait!

Designs from around the first hundred trine after the Great Division:

SkekGra the Seeker: outfit based on Greco-Roman armor, accessories taken from Creation Myths Vol 3, hair is auburn at the roots and lightens into bright red at the tips, skin colour ranges mostly between blue and lavender with some red markings along the back and tail (as Skeksis used to be rather colourful in their youth according to sources), lean muscles, legs especially muscular, otherwise quite thin

UrGoh the Wanderer: outfit heavily based on Creation Myths Vol 3, hair is dark brown, skin is more brown than blue yet (unlike in the series), but still darker than most Mystics, muscular legs with thick thighs, relatively narrow shoulders, thin arms


End file.
